Treinta y ocho llamadas
by stoppcrying
Summary: Scott casi nunca respondía las llamadas de Stiles. Todo tiene sus consecuencias. [1/1]


Las últimas semanas habían sido un tanto agitadas para Stiles. Bueno, no es que la cosa con escamas y los hombres-lobo lo hayan atemorizado. Ya, vale, quizás un poco, pero ni tanto. En cierta forma Stiles sabía que siempre estaría Scott allí para protegerlo. Él no tenía garras y colmillos como su amigo, pero hacía lo que podía ideando planes cada vez que se veían en algún aprieto.

Cuando llegó a casa, Stiles fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Terminó por llevarse la mitad del refrigerador en sus brazos. Entró al dormitorio, se quitó las zapatillas, lanzándolas directamente al rincón, y luego tiró su mochila encima, dejando caer los comestibles sobre la cama. Encendió la laptop del escritorio y el televisor. No había nada que ver, pero aun así lo dejó encendido para no sentirse tan solo. Solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba allí, su papá siempre estaba trabajando y la casa se sentía siempre tan fríamente vacía.

Se quedó viendo el fondo de pantalla de la laptop por varios minutos, babeando como el tarado que era. Lydia, su Lydia. La muchacha de la que había estado horriblemente flechado desde, prácticamente, siempre, estaba allí con esa sonrisa tan perfecta y esos ojos tan grandes. Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro y luego abrió una pestaña.

Debe de haber estado más de cinco horas seguidas jugando online. Ya no entraba luz por la ventana. Escuchó como la puerta de un auto se cerraba allá abajo, en la calle. Papá estaba llegando a casa.

Stiles recogió apresuradamente los envoltorios de doritos y servilletas de la cama y los tiró en el papelero del baño. Apagó la laptop y la dejó nuevamente en el escritorio, puesto que la había cambiado a la cama en algún momento que ya no recordaba. Oh, cuando estaba de pie se dio cuenta de que sentía puntitos en el trasero. Por haber estado tanto rato allí sentado en la cama se le había dormido. Genial, pensó. Caminaba como un vaquero principiante. Estiró un poco el tapado de la cama, fue a por su mochila, sacó unos libros al azar, los abrió allí encima, revolvió unos papeles por aquí y por allá y volvió a sentarse, con un lápiz en mano y un resaltador en la otra.

El sheriff Stilinski entró en el dormitorio, con su placa brillando y las manos en la cintura.

No dijo ni pio. Se quedó mirando a su hijo, mientras que éste retenía la respiración. Stiles levantó su cabeza con fingida sorpresa y lanzó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

– Oh, papá, no sentí cuando llegaste – le dijo.

El sheriff levantó una mano y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Stiles.

– ¿Qué?

– Eres un idiota.

Y con eso se fue, riendo por lo bajo. Su padre lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había movido el culo en todo el día, sabía que su especialidad no era precisamente el hacer cosas productivas.

Stiles volvió a lo suyo. Volvió a abrir la laptop y siguió jugando. Luego de un rato bajó al primer piso, casi trotando, a buscar algo más para comer.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó todas las cosas para hacer un emparedado, y luego cerró la puerta con un pie. Cuando se asomó por la entrada de la cocina a mirar a su papá para ofrecerle algo para comer, lo sorprendió dormitando enfrente de un montón de papeles. Se veía cansado, muy cansado. Y triste. Quizás más triste que cansado. Stiles dejó las cosas para comer sobre el mueble de cocina y fue a verlo. El sheriff ni siquiera se movió.

– ¿Papá? Tienes que ir a acostarte – le dijo él.

– Esto… no puedo, tengo que seguir con, ya sabes, todo esto – respondió él, sin abrir realmente los ojos. Los papeles sobre la mesa, sabía Stiles, eran sobre los últimos asesinatos ocurridos en los alrededores. Claro, Stiles sabía mucho más al respecto de lo que podía contar.

– Papá, puedes seguir mañana, los papeles no se irán – insistió el, apoyado sobre una silla.

– Eso no se sabe – murmuró el sheriff, cuando un bostezo lo tomó por sorpresa.

– Puedes seguir investigando mañana…

– No, no, no, Stiles. Hay gente muriendo allá afuera y aun no tengo la menor idea de quién los está matando – dijo pasándose las manos por la cara, tratando de despertar, lleno de frustración.

– Pero, papá…

– Es mi trabajo, mi deber – sentenció.

Y Stiles no supo nada más que decir. Se dio la vuelta y, olvidando ofrecerle el emparedado o siquiera prepararse uno para él, subió las escaleras. Ya en su habitación, comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

– Tengo… tengo que decirle – se dijo, pasándose las manos por la cabeza con desesperación –. Tengo que decirle, todo, ahora.

Él sabía que no podía, él sabía que no debía, pero lo necesitaba. Desde siempre, el sheriff Stilinski había sido conocido por ser muy dedicado a su trabajo, todos lo decían. Stiles estaba orgulloso de eso. Su madre solía contarle como su padre había sido así de trabajador desde mucho antes de su matrimonio y que esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había enamorado… pensar en su madre no fue de gran ayuda a su estabilidad psicológica de aquél momento.

En los últimos tiempos habían estado pasando muchas cosas raras, inexplicables a los ojos del sheriff y, al no poder hacer nada, se sentía inútil y extrañamente responsable por cada una de ellas. Adolescentes muriendo por todos lados sin razón aparente. Y nada calzaba, ninguna de las pruebas, las pistas se juntaban y luego se volvían a separar. El control se había ido de sus manos y la gente estaba pagando por ello, pensaba él. Pero Stiles sabía que todo tenía explicación y, aunque muchas de ellas aun no las sabía, el asunto de los hombres-lobo y lagartos gigantes explicaban bastante el asunto. Y ver que su padre se culpaba tanto por no poder proteger a todo el mundo, le hacía sentirse como un traidor. El peor traidor de todos.

– Se lo diré y Scott tendrá de apoyarme en esto – finalizó. Sé que lo hará, agregó en su mente.

Cuando entró en el comedor, vio uno de los cuadros más tristes que había visto en mucho tiempo. El sheriff, ese hombre rudo y terco como mula, había agarrado una foto de su familia, en la que estaban ambos con su difunta esposa, y se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa abrazando el marco.

Como en los viejos tiempos, pensó Stiles. Había visto que eso había sucedido durante mucho tiempo luego de la muerte de ella, pero había dejado de pasar un par de años atrás. Y ahora estaba de vuelta.

Cargó con todo el peso de su padre y lo llevó, escaleras arriba, a acostarlo en su cama. El hombre, de puro agotamiento, no hizo ademán de abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

Al otro día, en el instituto, andaba dando tumbos por los pasillos. No había dormido bien, había tenido pesadillas que no había tenido hacía años. Al igual como su padre con el asunto de la foto, él había agarrado una triste costumbre durante algún tiempo. Por las noches solía soñar con su madre. Más que un sueño, era como un recuerdo. La última vez que la había visto. Y siempre, siempre, el sueño terminaba de la misma manera. La cocina encendida y la sopa echando vapor, y su mamá nunca llegaba a apagarla. Y luego de eso Stiles despertaba con un severo ataque de pánico.

– Stiles, estás pálido como si estuvieras muerto de miedo – le dijo Scott en clase de química.

– Sí, vi una foto de ti cuando pequeño. Con eso cualquiera se asusta – bromeó él.

Y así estuvo toda la tarde, bromeando al respecto de las cosas y respondiendo con sarcasmo a todo, porque así todo era más fácil.

Cuando llegó en la noche a su casa, luego de haber ido a sentarse en la práctica de Lacrosse, se tiró en la cama como un saco de harina. Ni supo cuando se quedó dormido.

Pueden haber pasado horas o días, o incluso siglos, él no se dio cuenta. El timbre sonando lo despertó y lo hizo caer por un lado de la cama. Se levantó con cuidado, mirando el reloj y con una mano en la cabeza. Era la una de la madrugada. Su padre debió de haberse olvidado de coger las llaves. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Sí, era un policía, pero no era su padre. Era un colega de su padre al que había visto varias veces pero del que no recordaba el nombre en ese momento. Y, para ser sincero, él no recordaba su propio nombre. Aun adormilado, los quedó mirando, al policía sin nombre y a su acompañante, sin decir palabra.

– Stiles – dijo el tipo.

– Ajá – respondió.

– Tenemos que hablar contigo.

Por alguna razón, la cautela en su voz fue como un balde de agua fría. O, más bien, fue como si lo hubiesen abofeteado en la cara con un pescado. Despertó completamente.

– Eh, ok, ¿qué sucede?

La madre de Scott estaba a su lado. Estaba vagamente consciente de que ella siquiera existiese, así que no escuchaba sus palabras de consuelo, pero sabía que eran de consuelo por el suave tono que estaba usando. Y, además, era lo único que lo estaba manteniendo tranquilo por el momento.

El momento no duró mucho.

Tuvo uno de esos ataques de pánico que solían darle cuando pequeño muy parecidos a los del asma, y había saltado del asiento golpeando la ventana del cuarto en el que tenían a su papá. La señora McCall le tiraba de los hombros, pero él seguía golpeando y gritando el nombre de su padre, en un intento desesperado de despertarlo. Verlo allí, con sus ojos cerrados, era mucho. Intentó imaginar que estaba durmiendo, pero no era así.

– ¡PAPÁ! – seguía gritando.

Finalmente cedió a los brazos de la señora McCall y rompió a llorar. Ahora no había bromas que pudiera hacer, no había un sarcasmo que soltar. Y Scott no respondía a sus llamadas. La señora McCall intentó llamarlo también, pero tampoco le respondió. Estaba con Allison, sabía Stiles. Pensó en llamar a Lydia, pero Lydia siempre lo ignoraba, ¿cuál era el punto? Pensó en llamar a Derek, pero a Derek ni siquiera le agradaba. Y así, cada persona que se le pasaba por la mente era más improbable que la anterior. Y se sintió solo. Tan solo como cuando estaba en su cuarto por la tarde.

La madre de Scott le dejó un inhalador y tuvo que marcharse para seguir trabajando, pero dejándole en claro varias veces que si necesitaba algo podía llamarla en cualquier momento. Stiles tiró su teléfono al basurero más cercano.

Stiles no llegó al instituto al otro día. Scott estaba preocupado, había visto muchas llamadas perdidas luego de haber salido de la casa de Allison. También había visto llamadas perdidas de su mamá, pero cuando llegó a casa ella ya estaba durmiendo y al otro día ya se había marchado al despertar, no había podido hablar con ella. Había pensado que lo vería en el instituto, pero no fue así. Le preguntó a Isaac y Erica si lo habían visto, pero no tenían idea. Erica parecía preocupada en cuanto le preguntó, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para tomar en cuenta eso.

Y en la práctica de Lacrosse tampoco apareció.

Intentó devolverle las llamadas, pero no respondía. Allison le había dicho que quizás estaba enfermo o algo así, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Incluso llamó a Derek, y él tampoco tenía idea alguna de lo que le pasaba.

Al salir del instituto, se reunió con Derek y los otros, incluyendo a Lydia y Allison, para hablar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Hablaron sobre las muertes, lo usual, pero Scott no se pudo concentrar.

– ¿En serio nadie vio a Stiles hoy? – preguntó, interrumpiendo a Derek mientras hablaba.

– No, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? –dijo Isaac.

– No fue al instituto hoy.

– Quizás tu noviecito no se sentía bien hoy – dijo Lydia, fingiendo un puchero.

– ¿Ya lo llamaste? – preguntó Derek. Ahora él lucía preocupado, lo cual era raro.

– Sí, y no contesta.

– ¿Y si lo vamos a ver a la casa? – sugirió Erica.

– Creo que sería buena idea.

Los hombres lobo corrieron y las humanas se fueron en coche.

Y sí, Stiles estaba en casa. Su bizarro coche estaba en la calle de enfrente, así que obviamente él debía estar allí. Allison sonrió a Scott.

– ¿Ves? No había nada de qué preocuparse – le dijo con esa voz de ángel perfecto.

Erica tocó el timbre. Esperaron a que él saliera diciendo alguna broma sobre la manada, pero nada, no había ruido allá adentro. Tocaron varias veces, pero nada. Absolutamente nada.

– ¿No te llamó o algo así? – preguntó Derek.

– Sí, anoche me llamó, un montón de veces, pero estaba con Allison y no contesté.

– ¿Y le has devuelto la llamada? – insistió.

– Sí.

Y recordó que su madre también lo había llamado, y no habían sido un par de veces, habían sido muchas, tantas como… Stiles.

Sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de su madre. Ella contesto casi inmediatamente.

– Hola, mamá.

– ¿Scott? Hola, por fin llamas. ¿Estás con Stiles? – preguntó ella con una extraña voz triste.

– No, ¿por qué?

– ¿Por qué?... – repitió ella y luego se quedó en silencio varios segundos.

– Mamá, ¿estás ahí?

– ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho? – dijo ella, con la garganta seca.

– ¿Decirme qué?

La llamada se cortó. No supo de qué lado de la línea fue, pero no se dio el tiempo de averiguarlo. Irrumpió en la casa, abriendo la puerta a la fuerza, rompiendo el pestillo que tenía puesto, y subió las escaleras. Todos lo seguían de cerca, preguntándole qué le pasaba. Y allí estaba Stiles, sentado en el piso a la orilla de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose las uñas, mirando hacia la pared.

– ¿Stiles? – dijo Lydia acercándose lentamente. Por primera vez desde hace años, la voz de Lydia no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Erica, con una mano en el pecho y la voz quebrada.

– ¿Qué te dijo tu madre por el teléfono? – preguntó Isaac.

– Nada, ella no dijo mucho.

Dio un paso hacia Stiles, y luego otros más, hasta quedar justo a su lado. Le puso una mano en el hombro. Stiles se estremeció y lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Stiles, ¿estás bien?

Stiles se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, ignorando a todos, con las manos en la cabeza y murmurando cosas inentendibles. Algo sobre que tenía que decirle algo a alguien, algo sobre apagar una cocina.

Derek, con esa paciencia que lo caracterizaba, lo detuvo y lo agarró por los hombros obligándole a mirarlo. El agarre debió de haber sido bastante fuerte por la manera en la que el cuerpo de Stiles se remeció, pero él ni se inmutó, solo lo miró.

– La sopa – fue lo único que dijo Stiles, y luego comenzó nuevamente a balbucear y a caminar en círculos.

El teléfono de Scott volvió a sonar. Era su madre.

– ¿Scott? – casi gritó ella –. Debes ir a con Stiles, ahora.

– Estoy con él, mamá. Pero algo le ha pasado.

– ¿Qué algo le ha pasado? Scott, claro que algo le ha pasado – dijo ella, con una mezcla de indignación y pena.

– ¿De qué hablas? – dijo él, a la defensiva.

– Ponlo en alta voz – ordenó Derek, y eso hizo.

– Scott, el padre de Stiles tuvo un ataque cardíaco anoche y… – no fue capaz de terminar la oración, rompió en llanto. Tampoco era necesario que la terminara, porque todos en la habitación entendieron sin más.

Stiles se detuvo. Se acercó a su escritorio lentamente y, de un solo manotazo, tiró la mitad de las cosas contra la pared, con un grito desgarrador. Ese era un lado que nadie había visto de él. Continuó tirando cosas. Las fotos, los libros y cuadernos, incluso su laptop la lanzó. Estaba llorando, y mucho, y nadie sabía que decir.

Para eso habían sido las llamadas, pensó Scott.

Stiles se detuvo y lo miró, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

– No contestaste – dijo entre dientes, con la cabeza temblando de rabia.

– Stiles…

Y voló una lámpara a su cara. Si no hubiera sido un hombre lobo, eso hubiese sido una imagen horrible, pero alcanzó a atraparla, aunque sintió que se merecía el golpe.

– Estoy solo, otra vez, estoy solo – murmuraba él –. Y no se lo dije, no se lo dije… Y la sopa.

Había tanto dolor en cada una de sus palabras, que tocó a cada uno de ellos.

Si bien Stiles era solo un humano y no tenía ningún "súper poder" como los otros, era el más importante. Y solo se dieron cuenta de eso allí, en ese instante, cuando lo veían de rodillas en el piso con las manos en la cara y temblando su cuerpo entero. Después de todo, había sido él el que había descubierto muchas cosas, había sido él el que intentaba quitarle el hierro a las cosas difíciles, era él la mente de muchos planes… y nadie había estado allí para él, cuando él siempre estaba allí para todos, incluso para Derek, y eso que a nadie le agrada Derek.

Scott intentó poner una mano en su hombro, pero Stiles se corrió de su agarre, mirándolo.

¿Y sabes qué era lo peor de todo? La manera en la que Stiles lo miraba. No había rencor, ni siquiera rabia. Solo una profunda pena, una necesidad de respuestas y dudas, muchas dudas.


End file.
